Salted Pingas
Salted Pingas is a brony writer and novice artist, who joined the fandom after reading the fanfiction Cupcakes by Sergeant Sprinkles. Shortly thereafter, he discovered the medium of fan fiction and after that, wrote his first story.__TOC__ If you Give a Pony a Pretzel Based off the children's series of humans giving animals different foods moose a muffin for example, this is a story of what happens when an unnamed human character gives a similarly unnamed earth pony a pretzel. Crazy chaos ensues, with Pinkie Pie helping and hurting the narrator and the two unnamed OCs as they race against time to find a bandage. The story was never featured, but was relatively well received upon release. It is the first in a series that Pingas calls the: Salted Pingas One-shots, a series of one-shot self-insert fictions. The cover image was drawn in Paint, in spite of its sarcastic assertion otherwise. Other stories Salted Pingas has written a few other stories as well. They are in order from oldest to newest, If you Give a Pony a Pretzel is his newest piece of work. *My Little Griffon: The Red Paw In this first of Pingas' many stories, Gilda the griffon is part of an elite black ops group known as the Red Paw. They work for the Griffon Kingdoms whose king secretly wants to expand his territory into Equestria. This story is currently finished and a sequel is being worked on. *My Leetle Pony: Sandvich is Delicious A comedy about Heavy's Sandvich taking a trip to Equestria. Chaos ensues as Pinkie tries to help the sandvich find someone to eat him and Twilight tries to study and find out what the hay the sandvich is. Pingas promised the readers that he'd add a sort of 'part two' if the story got enough likes, which it did. *Spiritus Malum After being trapped in a marble sphere by the Princesses five thousand years before the events of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, a spirit of evil with the same name as the title returns to Equestria, hellbent on taking it over and shrouding it in a cloud of evil. This story is currently on a lengthy hiatus. *Harbingers: Equestria Pingas' first human in Equestria fic and a collab between him and Warren Peace, a friend. In this, a team of black ops forces is somehow transported to Equestria en route to Cuba for a secret mission. What they find upon bailing out is a land of colorful ponies warring with black, bug-like creatures in a second Changeling-Pony War. *Batmane In this crossover with the batman concept, a corrupt Royal Guard keeps hidden crime statistics from public eye, paid by a criminal underworld. Very few who can do even less know about it, but this all changes when a pony by the name of Spruced Mane decides to hire one of the crime victims to help him end the madness. *A Tale Told Around the Campfire Five background pony friends go camping in the Everfree forest. When Timber Wolves decide to crash the party, how many will make it out alive? A one-shot gore/horror fic and the first ever Timber Pony story. *Sails on the Fiery Horizon A one-shot of the feared pirate Captain Powder Burn of the ''Sacrilegious Saint ''taking a merchant vessel. Also the first side story of the Pirates of Equus group as seen on fimfiction.net . *Fire and Frost: a Tale of Vengeance Fire and Frost: A Tale of Vengeance A sequel to the underappreciated Sails on the Fiery Horizon, Captain Frostbite of the ''Crown's Judgement ''hunts down the nefarious pirate. Also on fimfiction.net . *Fallout Equestria: Sweet Child of mine Fallout Equestria: Sweet Child of mine When a mare in the Grand Pegasus Enclave gets pregnant without a birth card, she must flee to the surface to have the child. Pingas' first Fallout: Equestria story. Posted on fimfiction.net . Category:Fan fiction Category:Artists Category:Writers